Part of The Job
by Tempest96
Summary: Temporary One-shot. Maka and Soul both lover eachother, but will they ever get the guts to tell eachother or do anything about their feelings? Not a good summary, I'll revise it later. SoulxMaka.


So I've been re-watching the series and decided that I kind of like the idea of the soulmaka pairing. So I thought I would give it a go! So I'm going to write a single chapter and if you like it and _comment_ I will consider continuing it.

~Tempest

* * *

"Great Job tonight Soul." Maka said watching her partner flash a brilliant blue as he returned to his human form.

"Heh," Soul chuckled reaching out for the soul in from of him," Itadakimasu~~~" He grinned opening his jaw, swallowing the soul with one quick munch. He let out a sigh. "Wadda ya say we go home now, this is the 3rd soul-hunt this week, hate to admit it but I'm starting to get a bit tired." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Ya, okay. Bring the bike around?" Maka stretched feeling the knot in her left shoulder tighten, she winced a bit.

"I guess we'll have to work that out too, wont we?" Soul comment, seeing his meister's obvious discomfort.

"I'm fine Soul, let's just go home." Maka grumbled, starting towards the bike herself, no longer waiting for the weapon to fetch it, as he usually did.

"Alright, fine then." Soul sighed, as he quickly, but coolly, followed after Maka. Straddling the monster, he kick-started it, and scooted forward, so that Maka wouldn't fall off. She quickly climbed on behind him, sliding forward until she was flush with the man in front of her. She blushed. You'd think after pairing up with the weapon when she was 16, killing a Kishin, and making him into a death scythe would have made her used to his presence, it did, but not entirely. When you live that closely with a person for over 4 years, it makes you realize some things that shake the Earth a bit. Just the other day Soul had come out of the bathroom with only a towel slung around his hips, and she had barely made it to her bedroom before she had the largest nosebleed of all time. What was that about?! She shouldn't have been thinking anything like that, or noticing it for that matter, about her weapon! They were just friends! FRIENDS! And even if she did feel something more for him than friendship, Soul had made it obvious, multiple times, that he hadn't felt the same about her.

He had always teased her about the fact that she lacked certain assets when she was younger, though not the case now, it had certainly showed how vain the boy was and she certainly hadn't found that attractive. But why was she feeling those things now? It just didn't make any sense, she subconsciously tightened her hold on the weapons waist, this was just so frustrating.

"Maka?!" Soul shouted into the wind, as they sped down the back alley. "You okay back there?!"

"Yeah...sorry." She said in a more hushed tone, considering her face was right by his ear, after noticing her grip, she loosened it slightly. She didn't want to fall off after all, some things about the boy _had_ changed, his driving habits certainly hadn't.

* * *

Soul was starting to worry about his meister. She had been acting strangely for a couple weeks now and it was really starting to weird him out, he didn't say anything though, that would totally be uncool... but... he was starting to consider doing so. What other choice did he have?! Maka had been avoiding him as much as possible, she wouldn't make eye-contact, and she was unusually quite( she may have been a book worm, but she usually talked his ear off) it was really starting to creep him out.

He looked over his shoulder a bit, watching the concentrated look on Maka's face. _If only I could read her thoughts, it would make everything so much easier..._ he thought to himself..._ It would be easier to get closer to her too..._ Blushing slightly he turned his attention back to the road, having those kind of thoughts about your meister was totally uncool, especially when he ended up having to take cold showers because of 'em. Growling slightly to himself, he tightened his hold on the handle bars and made a tight right turn, feeling Maka's grip on him tighten in fear of falling off.

_Even tough she tries to avoid me, this is one thing she can't._ He chuckled, earning a curious look. _There's a reason I drive like a bat outta hell. _

* * *

When they finally made it back to the second floor apartment, they both quietly stepped in and kicked off their shoes. Turning, walking quickly through the living room, Maka tried to escape to her bedroom, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Flinching she turned her gaze onto the red eyes watching her.

"Take your coat off, let's take care of that shoulder of yours." Soul said looking serious. It was a sure-fire sign that he wouldn't drop the issue until he got his way, but she still fought it.

"I said it's fine Soul, no need to worry yourself with it, really." Maka said, trying to shrug the hand off her shoulder.

"No"

"Soul-"

"Maka it's my job to look after you and make sure that you're fine. If shoulder and back rubs are part of the description are a part of that, it's fine with me. Now take your coat off, along with your vest so we can get this taken care of." Soul wasn't having any of Maka's shit tonight. he was tired of her trying to avoid him and if making a big deal about her shoulder was the only way to spend time with her then so be it. Damn it. They were supposed to be close, and he was missing the connection they had in a uncool way, and it was starting to make him mad.

"Fine." She sighed out, stomping over to the couch, shedding her jacket and vest along the way when... a thought came to life... a deviously fun thought. She quickly started to unbutton her dress shirt as well, _If he want's me to strip down, I'll strip down,_ she thought with a foxy, smug smile.

"Ummmm Maka...J-just your vest a-aand coat would have been.. would have been.." he hadn't had time to finish his sentence before his meister stood before him in just a mini-skirt, bra, and socks. "..what..what.." he stuttered again, totally uncool.

"If you want to get the knot out of my shoulder wouldn't it be easier to do so with no clothing," smirking she slowly reached behind her back for the clasp. Unhooking it, she moved her arm up to keep the cups in place, _wouldn't want to show him all the goodies would we. _

"Ye-Yeah, that m-makes sense I suppose." Soul said shifting slightly on his feet, fingers twitching, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

Moving over to the couch, Maka quickly laid down, resting her head on her crossed arms, smiling towards herself. _hehehehehe_

After a moment, Soul quickly followed after his meister, watching as her lie down on the couch.

He simply didn't know what he was gonna do with his meister, sure he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but did she feel the same way that he did? Her little trick just now proved that something was going on in her head. The bookworm he knew never would have stripped in front of him, in fact she was probably the lease sexually inclined person he had ever met. But obviously something had changed the girl in the last weeks. Placing a knee over the girl, he quickly positioned himself over her. Resting his bum on his ankles, he took in the expand of her flawless back. He had done his job well over the years, protecting the girl beneath him, throwing himself in harms way before her and his body showed that. He was littered with scars, ranging in severity and age. His largest was still the one from the black blood of course, nothing would ever compare to that one emotionally or physically. After that incident things between the pair had changes, his feelings had changed, or rather, been revealed. He had realized how he had felt for her that day, but he hadn't said anything, and he wouldn't until he knew for certain that she felt the same. He didn't want to wreck what they had with any confessions of love, that would be totally uncool of him. And he would also never admit that he thought she maybe wouldn't want to be with him because of the way he looked. Don't misunderstand, he was confident in the way he looked, but every time that his mid-rift was bare he could feel the pitying eyes of his crush look at his scars. He didn't want pity.

Quickly throwing the less that stellar thoughts of himself out of his mind, he hesitantly set about his task. Reaching over for the bottle of lotion his meister kept on the side table he quickly pumped some of the citrusy liquid onto his palms and gave them a quick rub together, _here goes nothing_.

* * *

_What in the world are you thinking! You are acting like a Blaire! And she's a fucking prostitute..._

She quickly pushed the degrading thoughts out of her head, focusing solely on the moment at hand. Soul's hands felt amazing. They were firm, but gentle, it felt like heaven. She let out a quiet moan, Lord Death, why had she been so against him touching her?

Slowly kneading their way up her back, Souls hands worked their magic helping to release the tension harbored in the smaller body.

"Mmmm Soul." Maka moaned, halting the hands of the man above her. "Soul? What's the matter with you keep going!" She said slightly annoyed, but in a mostly playful manner.

"N-nothing," Soul stuttered, shifting slightly to readjust the growing problem in his jeans. "You just,... never mind." he mumbled.

* * *

...so wadda ya think so far?! this is my first soul eater piece and I wanna know if its going good! I think imma continue into, it'll be updated next week.

Love

~Tempest


End file.
